1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of structural shelters. More particularly, it concerns structural assemblies with adjustable interconnecting parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
An awning is a secondary covering attached to the exterior wall of a building. Awnings are typically placed above a window, a door, or above the areas along sidewalks. The awning is typically made up of structural components being permanently attached to the exterior wall of the building. Furthermore, the covering for the awning is typically provided by a canvas or plastic sheeting being stretched over the structural components. Traditional awnings are permanently attached to the wall of a building with the covering being stretched permanently in place. Adaptations of awning assemblies have been designed that allow the user to retract or fold certain components of the assembly to partially take down the awning when not in use (e.g. during winter months and/or snowy weather).
If it is desirable to extend an awning farther from a building, then columns are incorporated into the design to provide structural integrity at the far end, thus becoming a canopy. Canopies generally provide increased cover relative to an awning; however, canopies are generally less adaptable with regard to being designed with retractable and/or foldable components.
Generally, both awnings and canopies require a person skilled in woodworking and/or metal working to install the structures. Furthermore, when installed, awnings and canopies are not easily restructured or adapted without uninstalling and reinstalling the components of the structure. Lastly, once the covering on the awning or canopy becomes old or develops cracks or leaks, it may require installation of a completely new structure or a significant tear down of the assembly to make the repairs.
As such, there is a need for a modular system for building awnings and canopies that can be easily adapted for varying uses, that can be easily assembled by the average consumer, and that can be easily repaired.